


Handshake

by drarrythedweeb (wakemeupwhenlarrysout)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Quidditch, Shirtless, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeupwhenlarrysout/pseuds/drarrythedweeb
Summary: This was a prompt from an anonymous user;Year 8 fic where they are getting changed in the same room for a quidditch tournament and Draco keeps catching himself staring at Harry getting changed and Harry is doing the same thing ?





	Handshake

Handshake

 

“You ready for today’s match?” asks Ron over a pile of steaming pancakes and maple syrup.

“Harry?” Harry Potter stops staring at the Slytherin table and replies "Um, yeah". 

“You have no idea what I just said do you?”

But Harry has already turned his gaze back to the Slytherin table. He can’t see him, the blond hair isn’t in view. Where was he? Was he ill? Was he late? No, he’s never late. Maybe he isn’t playing in the match later…. Harry thinks about this for a moment, then turns back to Ron and Hermione.

“Is Malfoy playing Seeker?” He asks casually. 

“I think so, but I’m more worried about the Chasers tactics-"Hermione’s words become a blur as Harry sees Draco Malfoy enter the Great Hall. Draco’s eyes wander towards the Gryffindor table and Harry snaps his head around to face Ron and Hermione. 

"What’s the time? Oh I must go and get changed.” Harry chatters, rushing to get into the changing rooms.

“Eh? We’ve got plenty of time!” exclaims Ron, “ I haven’t finished my breakfast yet! Hermione, tell him we don’t have to go yet!”

But Hermione is glued to a book, as per usual. This time the book is labelled- ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’.

“Hey! Is that my copy of Quidditch Through the Ages? I’ve been looking for that!” Ron mutters in the direction of Hermione.

“Fine then. I’ll come and get changed with you Harry.” But Harry is already gone, his cloak trailing out of the door.

“Bloody hell.”

Harry rushes to his dorm room to collect his Quidditch uniform. His shirt is laid neatly on his four poster and he has newly polished black boots next to his trunk. Hastily shoving them into his training bag, Harry stops for a moment. He was just going to get changed right? Nothing more. He can go into the rooms, change and come back out again. Harry breathes a sigh of relief. Then a mental image of Malfoy after the last match, cheeks pink and forehead sweaty and hair tousled from the wind and he feels weak and lightheaded.

Harry looks at his wizarding watch and starts to hurry down towards the Quidditch changing rooms. Past the Great Hall, bustling with students eager to watch the match, Harry catches a glimpse of Ron and Hermione laughing together, hands entwined over the table and a warm feeling erupts inside him. “I fucking knew it” he smiles then continues walking.

*ROOM UNDER MAINTENANCE.ALL STUDENTS CHANGE IN THE SAME ROOM. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. SINCERELY HOUSE ELVES.*

Shit. Now Harry has to run to get to the changing room before anyone else gets there. The door is shut, that must be a good thing right? It opens easily and the first thing Harry sees is a shirtless Draco Fucking Malfoy. For gods sake, Harry mutters under his breath.Draco hasn’t seemed to notice Harry so he just puts down his training bag and pulls off his cloak. Harry steals a glance at Draco’s pale body, the way it curves and angles. It almost turned Harry on, the way there was a small mole on the back of Draco’s hip that he never knew existed before. He was about to break the silence when Ron burst in the room, as loud as an elephant in a narrow corridor.

“It’s a shame those house elves haven’t finished working on our changing rooms isn’t it Harry!” Ron says loudly.“Now the enemy will know our tactics” Ron whispers, grinning mischievously.

“Yeah, I guess” Harry’s reply was less than enthusiastic.

Draco had come to the changing rooms early, just so he could avoid situations like this. He was within 5 metres of Potter and he had no shirt on. Bollocks, he thought to himself. When Potter had his back turned, Draco took it upon himself to inspect his torso. The dark skin on his shoulders was a slight bit lighter than on the small of his back , and Oh! Potter is pulling his Gryffindor shirt on. 

“How dare you be so handsome” Draco silently grumbles. Potter would never date the likes of Draco. The odds were, they would become friends, not boyfriends. After all, they were on civil terms now. Weren’t they?

Harry was fully changed now and Malfoy was still tying his boots up.

“Ron, you go ahead, I have to… um … check my glasses” He stumbles on his words. Being in the presence of such a character really destroyed his ability to function like a normal person.

“Ok. I’ll see you out there Harry” Ron calls.

There is a minute of silence and eventually, Harry is able to break it.

“Um, Malfoy… there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you for quite some time.” Harry’s eyes look at the floor, trying desperately not to look at Malfoy’s perfect face.

“Oh. I’ve wanted to talk to you too."Malfoy says cautiously.

"You first then Malfoy.” Harry replies, a little too quickly.

“Potter, my name is Draco.” Says Draco, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "And you wanted to ask anyway.”

Harry’s throat turned dry. “If… if I kissed you right now, what would you do, um Draco?” Harry’s knees are almost at the point of buckling. Draco better fucking answer.

Draco stood, astonished at what Harry just asked him. “I.. I ….” he splutters. WHY DOES HARRY HAVE TO LOOK SO FUCKING GORGEOUS IN THAT UNIFORM?

“Can I just show you?” Draco finally answers.

“oh, please do ,Draco” Potter whimpers before running towards Draco and kissing him full on the lips.

Harry kisses Draco and all his worries melt before his own eyes. They collide with a burning passion that felt so natural, so beautiful that Harry can feel himself hardening as they kiss. He wants to do so much to Draco, wants to say so much, but for now he must only focus on what they can accomplish in the now. His shirt is already off and Harry’s starts working on Draco’s buttons until Draco’s tongue strokes Harry’s lips and they part willingly. As Harry deepens the kiss, he reaches up and tangles his hand into Draco’s hair and tugs it slightly. The tension in the room is lost completely in these moments. All that matters to Harry is Draco. His hand caresses his cheek. Harry looks at Draco and Draco looks at Harry and their lips touch again, this time with more enthusiasm. Harry pulls away from the kiss and starts sucking at Draco’s neck, leaving small purplish marks. Harry looks up at Draco and sees him looking back. They stand up and start kissing yet again and each boy exploring the others body with their hands.

“Harry? The match has been cancelled, Slytherin-” Ron stops short as he sees Draco and Harry break apart from a heated kiss.

He turns away as Draco and Harry turn bright red.“Can I just ask-”

“No” says Draco, abruptly. “ there is nothing to ask. Harry and I are dating, so there is nothing to be surprised about.”

"Wait we’re dating? I mean, yeah we’re dating” Harry agrees, grabbing Draco’s hand, and squeezing it tight.

“Riiiiight” says Ron, with uncertainty. “I’ll leave you two to it then" 

“I fucking knew it,” Ron thinks to himself.

"Right” the couple say in union.As Ron left the room, Draco pulls Harry into a last kiss before starting to pull his shirt back on.

"Well hurry up Potter, they may be some food left if we’re quick!“ Draco snaps. 

"We’re dating?!” Whispers Harry dreamily.

“We aren’t dating till you put your fucking clothes on.” Draco answers, but with a touch of gentleness.

“Hey Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Was it the handshake that stopped this happening earlier?” Goddamn it Harry, why are you referring to year one of bratty Draco.

“Yes, i suppose it is”

“Well then, here” Harry sticks out his hand for Draco to shake. 

“I’m Harry Potter.”

“Oh Harry.” Draco crumples and looks at the brown haired boy sitting in front of him. He shakes his hand and hugs him tight.

“Thank you Harry. I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.“


End file.
